I'm Falling In Love Because You
by KyuMinSung
Summary: Kibum anak yang cool, kutu buku, dan pintar, duduk sebangku dengan Choi Siwon. Seorang murid baru sekaligus KepSek sekolah itu. Loh ? Kok bisa ? Lanjutnya, ada di cerita ini. Chek It Out


**I'm Falling In Love Because You**

Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Henry, Hangeng, Heechul.

Pairing : SiBum

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Warning : Typos, gaje, abal, lebay, imajinasi semata, alurnya rada – rada maksa gitu deh ~, dll.

SELAMAT MENIKMATI :9

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

**Author POV**

Ruangan itu terlihat sepi, tenang, dan berisi banyak buku. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Ya, ini sebuah perpustakaan. Lebih tepatnya, SM High School Library. Tempat itu sangatlah tenang dan sepi. Sebagian orang, menganggap tempat itu adalah tempat yang membosankan. Tapi, bagi seorang namja yang bernama Kim Kibum, ruangan itu adalah surganya. Surga yang tak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi di tempat lain. *Aigoo… kok KyuSung lebay gini sih ?*

Ya, Kim Kibum. Seorang namja yang sangat mencintai buku. Berbagai jenis buku. Dari buku pelajaran sampai novel. Dari novel sampai buku pelajaran (?) *plak*. Oke, kembali ke story, dan jangan hiraukan kalimat terakhir tadi.

Jadi, tak heran kan kalau ia memiliki IQ di atas rata – rata. Ia menelusuri setiap rak buku yang di lewatinya. Jarinya yang lentik itu menyusuri bagian atas buku yang sedang di perhatikannya. Tapi, saat ia masih asyik menyusuri buku – buku yang di lihatnya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang telah mendarat di atas tangannya. Apa itu ?

Ia menatap benda itu. Itu sebuah tangan. Tangan siapa ? Entahlah, author juga nggak tau *plak* Di tatapnya lekat – lekat tangan itu. Lalu, mendongak untuk mendapati siapa gerangan pemilik tangan yang mengganggu acaranya. Ia menatap wajah seorang namja yang sedang berada di depannya. Detik berikutnya, ia tersentak lalu menarik tangannya, dan langsung berteriak.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" bentak Kibum kencang.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tak melihat tangan mu. Mianhae…" orang itu membungkuk sambil terus meminta maaf pada Kibum.

"Hah… Lain kali, berhati – hatilah. Atau, kau akan mati di tangan ku!" ancam Kibum dingin seraya berbalik dan melanjutkan tour mencari bukunya.

Namja yang telah di bentak Kibum tadi, hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ancaman Kibum.

"Kau sungguh menarik." Ucapnya pelan.

**Keesokan harinya (Kibum POV)**

Hari ini kan hari Rabu. Tapi, kenapa pake upacara segala sih ? Nyebelin banget deh nih sekolah. Dari pada upacara nggak jelas gini, mending belajar di kelas atau baca buku gitu. Itu kan lebih bermanfaat dari pada upacara Rabu yang nggak jelas kapan pemerintah nentuinnya ini ! Yang ku tahu, upacara itu hanya di lakukan hari Senin dan hari – hari besar saja. Dan hari ini bukan hari yang dimaksud. Lalu, ini upacara apa ? UPACARA APA INI ? Aish… Aku benci dengan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

"Aigoo, apa yang di pikirkan sekolah ini sih ? Ini hari Rabu kan ? Dan bukan hari besar lainnya. Untuk apa ada upacara ?" ucap ku kesal.

"Entahlah. Katanya sih ada pengumuman pergantian Kepala Sekolah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pergantian Kepala Sekolah ? Aish… Pasti akan lama." Tanggap Hae kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Takkan ada gunanya kita marah – marah. Toh, pihak sekolah takkan mendengarkan kita." Ucap ku dingin. Aku sadar, marah – marah takkan ada gunanya.

"Hah… Tahan Hae, tahan…" ucapnya sambil mengelus – ngelus dadanya. Aku yakin dia masih kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, sang Kepala Sekolah yang saat ini sedang menjabat menaiki panggung kecil yang berada di depan Aula. Ia meraih mic yang berada di atas sana. Kemudian, ia berbicara panjang lebar. Dan, aku hanya mendengarkan kata – katanya setelah ia menyampaikan inti dari perkataannya tersebut.

"…Dan inilah Kepala Sekolah kalian yang baru. Ia bukan hanya akan menjadi Kepala Sekolah. Tapi, ia juga akan menjadi siswa di sini. Ya, silahkan masuk Choi Siwon – ssi…" semua siswa tertegun saat melihat seorang namja yang tubuhnya seperti kuda (?). Kekar, berisi, dan mm… tampan. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Rasanya, aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, dimana ya ? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia kan Kepala Sekolah. Mana mungkin siswa yang berpangkat Kepala Sekolah pernah bertemu dengan ku. Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Ehm ! Annyeonghaseyo, saya Choi Siwon imnida. Umur 17 tahun. Saya adalah pengganti dari Ahn seonsaengnim. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya saya memegang kekuasaan sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Karena, Ahn seonsaengnim akan tetap mendampingi saya sebagai wakil Kepala Sekolah. Mohon bantuannya chingu. Gamsahamnida…" ia menutup pidato kilatnya dengan membungkuk. Wow, terlihat seperti seorang murid biasa ! Tapi, tetap saja ia yang telah membuang banyak waktu ku. Huh !

**Kelas XI – 1 (Still Kibum POV)**

Saat ini, aku tengah berada di kelas ku. Tapi, guru Matematika Jung seonsaengnim belum tiba juga. Kemana guru yang selalu tepat waktu itu ? Aku jarang mendengar kabar bahwa ia TERLAMBAT masuk kelas. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin ia memiliki beberapa urusan. Jadi, lebih baik aku membaca buku yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan kemarin. Sedangkan Hae, Henry dan Kyuhyun asyik mengobrol ria. Tapi, aku yakin kalau Kyu lebih fokus pada PSPnya.

"Eh, rasanya baru kali ini aku mendengar ada Kepsek yang sekaligus menjadi murid." Hae mulai gembar – gembor nggak jelas.

"Hm, aku juga baru dengar sekarang. Memangnya, Siwon – ssi itu siapa sih ? Kok hebat banget bisa jadi murid dan Kepsek sekaligus ?" Henry bertanya dengan tampang lugunya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSPnya yang berwarna hitam itu. "Kibum…" tiba – tiba Kyu memanggil ku dengan nada merayu.

"Hm… Wae Kyu ?" jawab ku super duper dingin.

"Kita duel yuk ! Aku bosan nih, main sendirian… " rayu Kyu disertai tampang melas + puppy eyes miliknya.

"Nggak mau ah! Aku lagi nggak mood. Lagian, aku nggak bakal ketipu ama tampang mu yang kayak anak ilang tadi." Jawab ku kejam tanpa beban (?)

"Huft ! Kibum menyebalkan ah." Kyuhyun ngedumel pelan. Tapi, aku bisa mendengar dumelannya tersebut. Langsung saja aku memberikan death glare yang sangat teramat mematikan ke arahnya. Ia yang merasakan aura mematikan dari ku, akhirnya hanya nyengir gaje sambil ngacungin peace.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatan ku tanpa gangguan dari Kyuhyun dan orang lain. Tenang. Itulah suasana yang ingin kurasakan. Tapi, lagi – lagi, ketenangan ku terusik kembali. Namun bukan Kyu, Hae, atau Henry yang mengusik ku. Melainkan, Jung seonsaengnim. Langsung saja aku menyimpan buku ku yang tengah ku baca tadi.

Saat aku telah menyiapkan buku di atas meja, pandangan ku langsung berhenti pada seorang namja yeng tengah berada di samping Jung seonsaengnim. Hm, siapa ya dia ? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa ya ? Aigoo ! Dia kan Choi Siwon itu ! Sedang apa dia disini ?

**Siwon POV**

Setelah memperkenalkan diriku pada para siswa dan siswi SM High School, aku menelusuri sekolah ini. Dari ruangan kepala sekolah yang akan menjadi kantor ku, lingkungan sekolah, sampai kelas yang akan ku gunakan untuk belajar seperti siswa lainnya.

Hm, pasti kalian bertanya – tanya. Ruang kepala sekolah ? Kantor ku ? Apa hubungannya ? Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya. Aku seorang murid yang sekaligus seorang kepala sekolah. Aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang.

Nama ku Choi Siwon. Umur ku baru 17 tahun. Namun, keluarga ku telah menyuruh ku untuk menjadi kepala sekolah disini. Aku seorang anak pemilik sekolah ini. Ya, SM High School ini milik keluarga ku. Appa ku telah wanti – wanti tentang ini pada ku sejak aku berumur 10 tahun. Karena, appa ku juga seorang pengusaha yang memiliki banyak cabang di dalam maupun luar negeri. Jadi, akulah korban dari kesibukan appa ku sendiri. Ya, aku akan melaksanakan kepercayaan dari appa ini sebaik mungkin. Karena, aku memang mengincar sesuatu disini.

Yak ! Aku telah memasuki kelas ku yang baru. Mm… kelas XI – 1. Ya, kelas yang paling unggulan katanya. Baiklah, aku siap untuk masuk ke kelas baru.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Mianhae, saya ada tugas dadakan. Jadi, datang terlambat. Ada seorang murid baru yang pasti sangat special buat kalian." Jung seonsaeng berbicara pada para muridnya di dalam kelas itu. Sedangkan aku, masih menunggu sinyal dari guru tersebut.

"Ya, silahkan masuk Siwon – ssi…" Jung seonsaengnim akhirnya mempersilahkan ku untuk pergi ke kelas baru ku itu.

"Ne, gomawo Jung seonsaengnim." Jawab ku sopan. Aku masuk ke dalam kelas itu, lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Annyeong ! Choi Siwon imnida, pindahan dari Amerika. Bangapseumnida chingu." Aku membungkukkan badan ku agar terlihat lebih sopan.

"Oh, silahkan duduk dengan…" Jung seonsaengnim masih bingung. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan dengan mantap bahwa aku akan duduk dengan "Kim Kibum – ssi. Ada di sebelah sana." Jung seonsaengnim menunjuk kursi yang berada di kursi barisan nomer tiga dari depan dan berada di tengah kelas.

**Kibum POV**

"Oh, silahkan duduk dengan…" Jung seonsaengnim memotong perkataannya. Lalu ia menatap ku sekilas, lalu kembali berbicara pada namja yang telah berada di depan kelas sejak tadi "Kim Kibum – ssi. Ada di sebelah sana." Jung seonsaengnim melanjutkan perkataannya.

"MWO ? Dengan siapa tadi ?" aku menjerit pelan. Jadi, hanya Hae, Kyu, dan Henry dan orang yang duduk di belakang ku yang mendengarnya.

"Aish, sejak kapan kau jadi tuli begitu Kim Kibum…" Hae menghina ku lagi. "Dengan mu Kibum, DENGAN MU !" ia menekankan kata – kata DENGAN MU dengan sangat jelas.

'KYA ! Kenapa aku ? Kenapa harus aku ? Aku nggak mau punya tablemate. Apalagi, macam orang itu ! Aku takkan sudi !' aku terus ngedumel nggak jelas dalam hati.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja ku dan tersenyum. Setelah senyuman itu berakhir, semua yeoja pasang tampang ngiler gitu. Lalu, bisik – bisik nggak jelas. "Wah… Kibum – ssi beruntung ya." Kata seorang yeoja yang duduk di barisan paling ujung dekat jendela kelas. "Iya, beruntung banget." Jawab yeoja yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apanya yang beruntung sih ? Dasar, kerjaan yeoja memang cuma ngegosip." Kali ini, aku ngedumel dengan sangat jelas.

"Sillyehamnida, bisa kau duduk di sebelah sana ?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ne." jawab ku dingin. Ya, aku memang selalu dingin terhadap orang lain. Dan jarang bicara.

**Istirahat (Author POV)**

Kibum masih asyik dengan bukunya yang dari tadi udah nangkring (?) di depan mukanya. Walau sekarang ia berada di kantin bersama para hyung dan sahabatnya, tapi ia masih tetap terpaku pada bukunya dan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan obrolan orang – orang di sekitarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, berakhir sudah, kenikmatannya saat Heechul mengambil secara paksa bukunya.

"Ya, Kim Kibum ! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membaca buku dan ikut mengobrol dengan kami ?" Heechul tampak kesal.

"Aish, hyung. Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu sekarang. Jadi, lebih baik kau kembalikan buku ku." Jawab Kibum kesal tapi tetap cool.

"Ani ! Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya pada mu. Aku akan membuangnya jika kau hanya memperhatikan buku mu saja." Ancam Heechul. Heechul menatap Kibum dengan smirk evilnya yang mungkin dipelajarinya dari Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya menatap Heechul dengan tatapan tidak takut. Malah seperti mengatakan 'Buang saja kalau berani !'. "Kau menantang ku hah ? Lihat ini !" Heechul bersiap melempar buku Kibum sejauh mungkin. Tapi…

"ANDWAE HYUNG ! Ne, aku akan memperhatikan kalian." Kibum hampir histeris tadi.

"Hahaha, bagus. Gitu kek dari tadi. Nih buku mu." Heechul tertawa puas setelah melihat salah satu dongsaengnya yang biasanya cool, menjadi setengah histeris gitu. *Jangan tiru tingkah Heechul ya readers… Soalnya, author udah ketularan… *plak**

"Chagi, jangan begitu dong pada dongsaeng mu." Tegur Hankyung yang berada di samping Heechul.

"Tapi chagi, aku begitu karena dia tak memperhatikan kita." Jawab Heechul halus. *Heechul bermuka dua nih ye… (?)*

"Hyung, apakah wajah dan kalimat manis mu hanya kau berikan pada Hangeng hyung ?" tanya Hae polos.

"Lee Donghae…. Kau….Mmpphh…" omongannya terpotong oleh aksi tiba – tiba Hangeng. Kalian pasti tahu apa aksi itu. Yap ! Hangeng mencium Heechul. Tapi, bukankah ini kantin ? Jika ini kantin, artinya banyak orang. Dan arti lebih dalam dari ini adalah… HANGENG MENCIUM HEECHUL DI DEPAN ORANG BANYAK ! Wow, pemandangan luar biasa bukan ? *Otak yadong author muncul.* Yah, ok lanjut ke cerita.

"Eengg, Hen..ti..kan… cha…gi…" pinta Heechul di sela – sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Hah, wae chagi ? Bukan kah itu menyenangkan ?" tanya Hangeng setelah melepas ciuman panasnya.

"Aih, kau membuatku malu chagiya… Sungguh." Jawab Heechul seraya menunduk malu. Ia rasa, mukanya sudah sangat merah kali ini.

Kedua orang itu, melanjutkan kemesraan mereka di kantin sekolah. Orang – orang yang berada di sekitar mereka, hanya di buat menganga dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Lalu, kemana keempat dongsaeng mereka ? Mereka pergi entah kemana setelah melihat aksi luar biasa dari kedua hyungnya. Bisa dikatakan mereka bereempat… SHOCK !

**Kibum POV**

Aku melempar tas ku kesembarang tempat di kamar ku. Aku merasa hari ini sangat lelah. Entah apa yang membuat ku lelah seperti ini. Tapi, yang aku tau pasti, aku lelah karena kesepian. Ya, appa dan umma ku sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing – masing. Sedangkan adik ku, sekolah di Amerika. Di rumah ini, hanya ada Key ahjumma pembantu ku, dan aku. Rumah ini besar. Tapi, sangat sepi. Yang ku lakukan di rumah ini, hanya bermain PSP dan membaca buku. Selain itu ? Aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa – apa. Menyedihkan ? Iya, aku sangat teramat menyedihkan.

Aku, kembali termenung. Mulai berjalan menuju rak buku yang cukup besar di kamar ku. Ku amati setiap buku yang ku lihat. Dan ada sebuah buku usang yang menarik perhatian ku. Judulnya, 'ACTOR IS MY AMBITION'. Hm, kapan aku memiliki buku ini ya ? Sebentar. Biar ku ingat kembali.

Ah ! Aku ingat ! Itu, adalah buku yang pernah di berikan teman kecil ku sewaktu aku masih tinggal di Amerika. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Wonnie. Dia juga keturunan orang Korea seperti ku. Oleh karena itu, kami sangat akrab sewaktu di Amerika. Kami, juga biasa menggunakan bahasa Korea untuk percakapan kami. Itu, agar kami tidak lupa bagaimana bahasa Korea itu.

**-Flashback-**

**10 tahun yang lalu, Amerika ~**

"_Bummie ! Main salju yuk !" ajak seseorang pada ku. Dia Wonnie._

"_Ayo ! Kita main perang salju. Kau setuju ?" aku menantangnya._

"_Tentu saja aku setuju. Aku pasti menang !" jawabnya lantang._

"_YA ! Jangan sombong dulu Wonnie, aku juga bisa menang dari mu…" aku mencoba menurunkan semangat juangnya. Tapi, tidak berhasil. Ia malah makin semangat. Karena, dia sudah menyiapkan segumpal salju di tangannya untuk di lempar ke arah ku._

"_Rasakan ini !" serunya kencang._

**Bugh !**

_Bola saljunya mengenai ku. Aku pun segera membalasnya. "Rasakan ini juga !" balas ku._

_Kami bermain perang salju itu, hingga hampir sore. Saat itu, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi, tiba – tiba ia mencegah ku. Aku segera kembali memutar badan ke arahnya._

"_Wae Wonnie ?" tanya ku polos._

"_Nanti malam, aku menunggu mu di Flower Park (KyuSung ngarang… ^^V). Kau bisa ?" Wonnie mengajak ku taman ? Malem – malem lagi. Buat apaan ya ?_

"_Untuk apa ?" aku yang masih polos pun, akhirnya tetep nggak ngeh._

"_Malam ini, malam natal Bummie… Aku tau kau sendirian di rumah. Karena, appa dan umma mu bekerja. Sedangkan Saehee – ah, berada di rumah halmeoni mu. Dan aku pun, juga begitu. Jadi, kamu mau kan, merayakan malam natal bareng aku ?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Dan… aku ngeh._

"_Ne, aku mau Wonnie !" jawab ku riang._

"_Hore ~ Aku akan menjemput mu nanti pukul 07.00 malam, ne ?"_

"_Ne, Wonnie ~"_

**Pukul 07.00 Rumah kediaman Kim (Author POV)**

"_Bummie…"_

"_Ne, tunggu ya Wonnie… Aku ngambil jaket dulu." Jawab Kibum tak lama kemudian, muncul lah Kibum. "Yap ! Aku sudah, siap !" Kibum muncul dengan jaket bergambar kucing dan sebuah syal berwarna biru melingkar di lehernya._

"_Wow, kau manis." goda Wonnie pada Kibum._

_Seketika wajah Kibum memerah lalu berkata. "Aih, aku ini namja Wonnie… Bukan yeoja." Jawab Kibum sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya._

"_Mian Bummie, aku hanya bercanda. Kau itu tampan kok. Ya, walau lebih tampan aku." Ucap Wonnie mantap._

"_He ? Kau lebih tampan dari ku ? Baiklah, kalau begitu… Aku lebih agyeo dari mu ! Weee…" Kibum tak mau kalah. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kibum secepat kilat berlari ke arah taman untuk menjauh dari serangan maut Wonnie._

_Setelah, kejar – kejaran, akhirnya mereka sampai di Flower Park. Keadaan taman itu, cukup ramai. Itu karena, malam ini malam natal. Dan orang – orang sedang merayakan malam natal bersama keluarga mereka. Bagaimana mereka ? Mereka hanya berdua. Tak ada satu pun orang dewasa yang menemani mereka._

_Mereka, duduk berdua di bangku taman yang panjang itu sambil menatap pohon natal yang cukup besar di depan mereka. Lalu, mereka menyanyikan lagu – lagu natal, dengan penuh keriangan. Tak lama berselang, Kibum menatap Wonnie lirih. Wonnie yang merasa dirinya ditatap oleh orang lain pun, akhirnya tak sanggup untuk diam._

"_Wae Bummie ? Kenapa murung begitu ?" tanya Wonnie polos._

"_Gwaenchana Wonnie. Aku, hanya sedih saja." Jawab Bummie pelan._

"_Sedih kenapa ? Kamu nggak suka ya ngerayain natal bareng aku ?" tanya Wonnie lagi. Tapi, kali ini dengan nada sedih._

"_Ani ! Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, malam ini malam terakhir aku disini." Jawab Kibum lesu._

"_MWO ? Malam terakhir ? Wae Bummie ?" Wonnie kaget buka kepalang._

"_Besok, aku harus pindah ke Korea. Karena, pekerjaan appa dan umma disini sudah selesai." Jelas Kibum._

"_Korea ? Apa Saehee – ah ikut juga ?" tanya Wonnie lagi._

"_Tidak. Hanya aku, appa, dan umma saja yang kembali ke Korea. Saehee tetap disini bersama halmeoni."_

"_Aigoo… Jadi, kau harus pergi besok ?"_

"_Ne. Aku harus pergi besok Wonnie. Mianhae :(" kata Kibum dengan penuh sesal._

"_Gwaenchana, Bummie. Aku mengerti kok." Jawab Wonnie sambil tersenyum. "Ini, kado natal mu. Ini dari ku. Jadikan saja untuk kenang – kenangan kita. Jangan sedih lagi ya Bummie… Arra ?" Wonnie memberi semangat pada Kibum. Dan juga memberi kado. Isinya buku sedang yang berjudul __**'ACTOR IS MY AMBITION'**__._

"_Arra, Wonnie. Gomawo. Ini juga untuk mu. Ini untuk bukti saat kita bertemu suatu hari nanti. Jadi, kita akan tetap saling mengenal walau tidak anak – anak lagi." Kibum menyodorkan syal biru yang di pakainya tadi ke pada Wonnie._

"_Gomawo Bummie. Tapi, apa yang bisa membuktikan itu. Bisa saja di masa depan syal ini banyak di jual." Kata Wonnie ragu._

"_Lihatlah salah satu sisi syal ituWonnie ~ Disana, tertera nama ku KIM KIBUM, dan gambar kepala kucing. Jadi, tak mungkin bisa ada orang yang memiliki syal yang sama dengan ku." Jawab Kibum penuh keyakinan._

"_Jinja ? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Gomawoyo Bummie…" _

"_Ne, cheon Wonnie."_

**-Flashback End-**

Setelah mengingat masa kecilnya itu, Kibum kembali menatap buku itu. Iya tersenyum sesaat. Di masukkannya buku tersebut ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Biar KyuSung *numpang eksis* tebak nih. Pasti itu buku mau di baca ulang.

"Aku baca ulang deh. Pasti udah lama nggak ke baca nih." Kata Kibum sambil memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya. *KS : Tuh kan, aku bener ! Readers : Ya iyalah. Kan elu yang bikin ceritanya. KS : Iya juga siihhh ~* #plaakk

"Tuan Kibum… Ada telepon dari nyonya untuk anda." Tiba – tiba seseorang memanggil Kibum. Itu Key ahjumma.

'Dari umma ? Tumben sekali umma menelepon ku. Ada apa ya ?' batin Kibum. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. Lalu, ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Tepatnya, ke arah Key ahjumma. "Gomawo, ahjumma." Kata Kibum yang sudah, tiba di depan Key.

"Ne, tuan. Sillyehamnida." Setelah menyerahkan gagang telepon tersebut, Key pergi meninggalkan Kibum bersama gagang telepon tersebut.

"Yoboseyo…" ujar Kibum dingin.

"_**Yoboseyo, Kibum. Mianhae, umma hari ini tidak bisa pulang. Jadi, mungkin hari ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan kau hanya akan berdua dengan Key ahjumma. Jaga rumah dan jangan membuat Key ahjumma repot dengan mu. Arra ?" **_jelas sang umma panjang lebar.

"Arra umma… Appa juga pergi bersama umma ?" tanya Kibum ragu.

"_**Ani, Kibum. Appa mu kan sedang dinas ke Jepang. Sedangkan umma sedang mengurus sekolah adik mu di Amerika. Jadi… jaga dirimu baik – baik. Annyeong ~ Tut..tut…tut…"**_ sambungan telepon terputus. Kibum hanya terdiam. Tatapannya kosong. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya saat ini. Ia tertunduk lesu. KLETAK. Di taruhnya perlahan gagang telepon yang di genggamnya tadi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia berniat menuju ke kamarnya kembali ke lantai 2. Tapi, mengapa ia merasa tidak rela ? Tidak rela jika sang adik mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang umma. Perhatian yang selama ini sangat susah untuk di dapatkannya. Ah, ia merasa pikiran sudah kacau. Ia pikir, sekarang sebaiknya ia tidur. Sebelum, pikirannya lebih kacau lagi.

**SM High School**

Kibum menaruh tasnya di atas kursinya. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi tersebut. Donghae dan Henry yang melihatnya, hanya menatap heran salah satu sahabtanya ini. Kalian mau bertanya kemana Kyuhyun ? Dia pasti belum datang karena terlambat bangun. Dan kalian tau sebabnya. Yap, penyebabnya GAME. Oke, kita tinggalkan dulu cerita Kyuhyun. Back to the story ~

"Wae, Kibum ? Kau terlihat pucat dan lesu. Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Henry cemas.

"Gwaenchana Henry. Aku baik – baik saja. Jangan pikirkan aku." Jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh ke Henry.

"YA ! Bagaimana kami tak memikirkan mu ? Kau saja terlihat sangat kacau saat ini. Ayolah, ceritakan saja pada kami. Kau ingat ? Kami ini SA-HA-BAT mu !" paksa Donghae pada Kibum. Tapi, sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Lee Donghae, aku sedang tak mood untuk bertengkar dengan mu. Jadi, ku mohon berhenti memaksa ku." Jawab Kibum dingin. Sepertinya, ia sangat kacau hari ini. Bukan hanya ia yang kacau. Tapi, pikirannya juga.

.

.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan lancar. Tapi, tidak bagi Siwon. Baginya, pelajaran kali ini terasa hambar. Kibum, teman sebangkunya, hanya melamun dari tadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja dingin ini. Siwon merasa, ia penasaran dengan namja ini.

**Siwon POV**

Dari tadi, namja di sebelah ku ini, hanya melamun. Dia tak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Bibirnya kering, dan rambutnya yang biasanya rapi, berubah jadi sangat berantakan dan kacau. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini ? Kata hyung ku yang seorang dokter. Jika ada seseorang yang berwajah pucat dan bibirnya kering, itu artinya ia belum makan dalam waktu yang lama. Apakah orang ini juga belum makan ? Ah, lebih baik ku tanyakan saja.

**KRINGGGG **

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Artinya, aku harus bekerja sebagai kepala sekolah sekarang. Tapi, sebelum itu, lebih baik aku tanya dulu anak ini.

"Hey, Kibum – ssi. Ku lihat kau begitu pucat hari ini. Apakah kau belum makan ?" tanya ku pada namja yang sebangku dengan ku ini.

"Apa urusan…." Kata – katanya terpotong. BRUK ! Tiba – tiba terdengar sesuatu jatuh. Aigoo, dia pingsan !

.

.

.

**UKS (Still Siwon POV)**

Aku menatap wajahnya. Pucat, lemah, tak berdaya. Di mata ku ia…terlihat seperti…malaikat. Ha ? Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi ? Ia seperti malaikat ? Bercandakah aku ? Dia itu… Aish, aku tak bisa membohongi diri ku. Sepertinya, aku mulai… menyukainya ? Ah, baiklah. Aku menyukai namja ini. Ya. Aku menyukainya.

"Aigoo… Kibummie ku, apa yang terjadi pada mu ?" Tiba – tiba seseorang menyerbu ke dalam UKS. Siapa ini ? Dia bukan Kyuhyun, Henry, atau pun Donghae. Aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Chagi, biarkan Kibum istirahat dulu." Tegur seorang namja lain yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aish, hyung. Biarkan Kibum beristirahat. Dia tadi tiba – tiba ambruk di kelas. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya." Kali ini Donghae angkat bicara. Ya, aku mengenal namja ini. Dia Lee Donghae.

"Oh, Hae… Aku khawatir dengan anak ini. Kata Key ahjumma dia belum makan malam dan tidak sarapan. Kau juga tau kan, kalau kemarin siang dia juga tidak makan. Dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa, anak belum makan apa – apa semenjak kemarin siang." Kata namja yang tadi menyerbu masuk ke UKS panjang lebar. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Hm, tunggu dulu. Bukan kah kau Siwon si kepala sekolah itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap ku tajam.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku Choi Siwon, teman sebangku Kibum." Aku memperkenalkan diri pada namja cantik itu.

"Oh, aku Kim Heechul. Aku hyung anak bandel ini. Tapi, bukan saudara kandung kok. Dia ini hoobae kesayangan ku." Tanggapnya ramah. Ternyata ia sunbae ku. Aku pernah mendengar berbagai obrolan tentangnya. Dari dia itu seorang pacar dari Hangeng sang ketua OSIS, sampai sebutan CINDERELLA MASA KINI. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa ia disebut demikian.

"Hm, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan." Aku berpamitan pada semua orang yang berada di sana. "Annyeong ~" aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ya, aku meninggalkan namja cantik dan dingin itu.

**Musim Dingin in Siwon Home (Author POV)**

Siwon menatap tumpukan kertas yang berada di depannya. Ia bingung dengan tumpukan kertas itu. Haruskah ia menandatangani berkas sebanyak itu ? Oh, itu cukup melelahkan. Tapi, inilah tugasnya. Tugas sebagai kepala sekolah. Ia harus merelakan waktu libur musim dinginnya saat ini. Hah, liburan yang hanya diberikan 2 minggu, ia gunakan penuh untuk bekerja. Dan, sebuah kejutan muncul saat ia mulai merasa sangat bosan.

"Choi Siwon ! Kenapa kau hanya menatap setumpuk kertas itu hah ?" suara itu, langsung membuat Siwon berbalik ke sumber suara.

"Yesung hyung ? Sedang apa kau disini ? Bukannya kau sedang bulan madu bersama Ryeowook hyung di Paris ?" Siwon langsung menyergap Yesung dengan seribu pertanyaan.

"Aku sudah, melakukannya Siwonnie. Iya kan chagi ?" Yesung serta – merta memeluk sang kekasih yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Siwon.

"Ne, chagi. Siwonnie, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi ahjusshi." Kata Ryeowook riang.

Siwon membelalak kaget, ia mulai terhuyung, dan pingsan ! #plaakk… salah skrip. Ralat !

Siwon membelalak kaget, tersenyum, lalu memeluk kedua hyungnya. "Ya ! Chukkae hyung, aku senang kalian bisa memberikan ku keponakan. Berikan aku keponakan yang aegyo, ne ?" Siwon bersorak girang.

"Ne, Siwon. Apa kau tidak lihat, tampang appa dan ummanya ? Tampan dan aegyo." Jawab Yesung bangga.

"Aku percaya jika Ryeowook hyung yang aegyo. Tapi, jika kau yang tampan… aku agak meragukannya hyung." Kata Siwon melecehkan.

**PLETAK**

"Aw, appo hyung. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Kata Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi bercanda mu kelewatan Siwon…" jawab Yesung murka.

"Aish, mianhae hyung." Siwon memelas pada Yesung.

"Ne, ne. Kajja, selesaikan pekerjaan mu. Besok, kau juga sekolah kan ? Aku akan membantu mu." kata Yesung bijak.

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo." Siwon tersenyum senang.

**Musim Dingin in SM High School (Kibum POV)**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah di musim dingin. Dingin ? Hm, tentu. Tapi, aku lebih suka musim dingin ketimbang musim panas dan gugur. Entah mengapa aku begitu. Semilir udara dingin menyambut ku di depan gerbang. Selain udara dingin yang bersahabat tadi, kedatangan ku juga di sambut oleh seekor serigala berwajah cinderella (?) bersama kekasih cinanya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung.

"Kya ! Kibummie ku… Kau sudah sehat ?" Heechul hyung langsung menyerang ku seperti serigala yang kelaparan.

"Hyung, bisa kau lepaskan ? Kau menyiksa ku." Kata ku tegas. "Lagi pula, lihatlah kekasih cina mu itu. Sepertinya ia cemburu." Aku menunjuk muka Hangeng hyung yang sebenarnya baik – baik saja. Tentu kalian tau maksud ku.

"Ah, benarkah ? Kau cemburu pada Kibum chagi ?" Heechul hyung melepas pelukannya. Hangeng hyung yang ditanyai itu, menggeleng keras. "Kibum, dia tidak cemburu kok." Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menemukan ku. Tapi, aku sudah keburu kabur sambil narik tangan seseorang sebagai tumbal (?). Hehehe :D

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Mianhae, telah menarik mu seenaknya. Habisnya, kalau tidak begitu, aku tak bisa lepas dari serigala berwajah cinderella itu." Aku langsung nyerocos minta maaf kepada orang yang telah ku tarik dengan seenak jidatnya Kyuhyun tadi. *loh ?*

"Hm, gwaenchana. Aku senang bisa membantu tablemate ku." Jawabnya riang.

"Ah, iya. Gomawo…" ucap ku. Tapi, sebentar. Aku loading dulu. Tadi, dia bilang tablemate kan ? TABLEMATE 'KAN ? TABLEMATE ? ORANG INI…. "Kau Choi Siwon ya ?" aku bertanya sambil memutar badan ku perlahan.

"Ne, aku Choi Siwon." Jawabnya sambil nyengir kuda. "Hm, wae Kibum – ssi ?" tanyanya polos.

'Aduh ! Kenapa malah kuda nyasar gini sih yang ku tarik. Nggak ada ya, yang lebih jelek dari ini ? Aish, sebaiknya ku pergi sajalah. Bodo amat deh !' batin ku setelah melihat manusia setengah kuda ini. Dan sepertinya, Dewi Fortuna sedang bersama ku. Seseorang yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari si kuda ini, menghampirinya, dan mengajaknya ngobrol. Ah, Thank you so much God ! I love you ! Langsung saja kesempatan emas ini tak ku lewatkan.

Melangkah satu kaki, kaki berikutnya, dan… LARI !

Aku berlari pelan meninggalkan Siwon dan namja berumur 20 tahunan itu berdua. Oke, aku sudah, selamat dari dua manusia jadi – jadian tadi. Sekarang, aku harus ketemu manusia jadi – jadian berikutnya. Si ikan Donghae.

"Kibum !" ia memanggilku.

Aku berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengatur nafas, lalu menatapnya. "Wae ?" tanya ku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kamu lari – lari gitu ? Di kejar setan ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ne, aku di kejar setan. Yang pertama, setannya nyegat aku di depan pintu gerbang. Yang kedua, setannya aku tarik." Jawab ku polos.

"Setan nyegat kamu ? Setannya ajaib ya. Soalnya berani nyegat kamu. Kalo yang kedua, sungguh malang nasib setan itu." Kata Hae sambil geleng – geleng kaya Project POP. *nyetel lagu Anak Metal vs Anak Dugem *plakk**

**PLETAK !**

Yak, jitakan maut ku mendarat dengan indah di kepala Donghae.

"Aw ! Appo…" ringisnya.

"Rasakan itu ! Siapa suruh kau mengolok ku ? Weee…" aku menjulurkan lidah ku. Hm, evilkah aku saat ini ? Aku ketularan Kyu ? Mungkin ia. Hehehe :D

"Kau tidak pergi ke perpustakaan ? Aku lihat, banyak buku yang baru datang tadi pagi." Hae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang tidak tertarik. Aku punya buku yang lebih bagus kok. Nih lihat !" aku menunjukkan buku yang ku temukan di rak buku ku.

"Wow ! ACTOR IS MY AMBITION. Aku lihat ya." Ia merampas buku itu dari tangan ku. "Kibum !" ia berteriak kencang. Dan itu sukses membuat ku tersentak kaget.

"Hah ? Wae ?" aku yang kaget, menjawab dengan kalap.

"Buku ini bahasa Inggris semua ! Aigoo, memangnya kau mengerti ?" ia berkata heboh.

"Aish… Jadi, kau teriak dan membuat ku hampir mati karena serangan jantung, hanya karena itu ?" tanya ku kesal. Hae mengangguk. "Hah... Ayolah Hae, kau lupa aku pernah tinggal dimana heh ?" kata ku kesal.

"Pernah tinggal…" ia masih berpikir. "Memangnya kau pernah tinggal dimana ?" GUBRAK ! Ini orang innocent amat sih mukanya. Padahal, ia bikin aku kesal. Eh, bukan. Tapi, sangat kesal. Errrr !

"Ah, sudahlah Hae. Lupakan saja. Aku ada urusan ke tempat lain. Bye !" aku pergi meninggalkannya. Tak lupa aku juga merampas kembali buku ku.

**Pohon Mangga di Halaman Belakang Sekolah (Author POV)**

Terlihat ada makhluk yang sedang nangkring di atas pohon mangga halaman belakang SM High School. Siapa makhluk itu ? Sebentar, Kyusung ambil teropong dulu *ngacir ngambil teropong*. Oh, itu Kibum. Tumben dia di atas pohon ya. Ngapain ? Nyolong mangga ? *plaakk* Gak mungkin. Sebentar di amatin bentar lagi. Oh, lagi baca buku. Kalo gitu, alas an dia di atas pohon adalah membaca buku tanpa gangguan.

Yup ! Kibum nggak mau ada gangguan dalam masa membacanya. Karena, buku yang di bacanya kali ini special. Buku dari teman masa kecilnya. Wonnie. Tapi, saat Kibum sedang asyik – asyiknya baca, dia lupa kalo ini pohon. Jadi, waktu dia geser, ternyata ranting pijakannya habis. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi. Kibum jatuh dari pohon. *Opppaaaaa ! #histeris*lebay deh -_-**

"Huwaaaaaaa" teriak Kibum sambil memeluk erat bukunya dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyusung juga tutup mata deh.

**BRUK**

"Eh ? Kok nggak sakit ? Aku langsung masuk surga kali ya." Kata Kibum asal. Dia tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Woy ! Kamu masuk surga, aku masuk neraka nih…" keluh seseorang pada Kibum.

"He ? Suara orang ? Kamu malaikat ya ?" Kibum asal lagi.

"Dari pada kamu nanya – nanya nggak jelas gitu, mending buka mata mu dan menyingkir dari tubuh ku !" bentak orang itu pada Kibum.

"Menyingkir ? Tubuh ?" Kibum cengo Sementara.

Kibum membuka matanya, lalu, melongok ke bawah tempatnya mendarat.

"YA ! CHOI SIWON ! KAU SEDANG APA ?" suara Kibum menggelegar keras bagai petir di telinga Siwon.

"Ne, ini aku. Bisa kau singkirkan tubuh mu sekarang ? Kau berat." Siwon mencoba mengingatkan Kibum seberapa beratnya Kibum. Tapi, Kibum kan berbadan kecil.

"Ah, Mianhae. Lagian, kok kamu tiba – tiba ada di bawah aku gitu sih ?" Kibum segera bangkit dari kecengoannya (?) tadi.

"Aku tadi kebetulan lewat sini. Pas di depan pohon ini, aku kayak denger teriakan setan. Terus, kejatuhan benda berat. Ternyata kamu toh." Kata Siwon seraya bangun dari posisinya yang tidak elit tadi.

"Setan ? Benda berat ? Maksud mu aku ?" Kibum bertanya kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Tapi, karena kau sudah menimpa ku, kau harus GANTI RUGI." Siwon menekan bagian kata GANTI RUGInya itu.

"Ganti rugi ?" Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yap ! Tapi, aku tak mau uang." Siwon terus mendesak Kibum.

"Ne, ne. Kau mau apa dari ku ?" Kibum menyerah.

"Aku hanya mau jadi teman mu. Jadi, karena hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran, kau harus ikut aku sekarang." Siwon segera menyeret Kibum ke danau di taman belakang itu.

"Danau ? Mau apa ?" tanya Kibum dingin. Kibum tetap tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Siwon kepadanya.

"Ikuti saja aku. Kan aku yang minta ganti rugi." Siwon tetap menyeret Kibum ke pinggir danau.

"Hey, ini sudah dipinggir. Kau mau melempar ku ke tengah danau hah ?" Kibum berusaha memberontak Siwon.

"Aku bukan tipe pembunuh seperti itu. Kau tak pernah ke sini ya ? Kan ada pulau kecil di tengah sana." Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Iya menatap Kibum. "Jebal Kibum, aku ingin berbicara serius dengan mu." Siwon kembali berjalan melewati batu – batuan kecil yang menghubungkan daratan yang di pijaknya menuju pulau kecil di tengah danau itu. Kibum pun mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju pulau kecil itu. Walau, dalam pikirannya masih bergelayut beberapa pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Nah, sudah sampai kan ? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" tanya Kibum to the point pada Siwon.

Tapi, bukan jawaban yang di terima Kibum. Melainkan pelukan yang erat dari Siwon. Entah mengapa, Siwon melakukan itu.

"Eh ? Siwon ? Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kibum panic dengan keadaannya.

"Jebal Bummie… Aku merindukan mu." Bisik Siwon pada Kibum.

"Bu…m..mie ? Kau tau dari mana nama kecil ku ?" Kibum bertanya sambil terus memberontak Siwon.

"Kau ingat anak lemah yang menjadi teman kecil mu itu ?" Siwon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kibum.

"Kau ? Kau Wonnie ?" Kibum melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ne. Aku Wonnie, Bummie. Wonnie yang memberikan buku yang kau baca itu." Siwon merogoh saku jasnya. "Dan ini, syal pemberian mu." Siwon meletakkan sebuah syal biru ke tangan Kibum.

"Wonnie ? Sejak kapan kau tau aku adalah Bummie." Kibum mundur satu langkah menjauhi Siwon.

"Aku mengetahui itu sejak aku pindah ke sini." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae. Aku mengejutkan mu." Siwon terduduk di depan Kibum. Terduduk dan menangis. Dia menyesal. Siwon menyesalkan sikapnya yang baru memberitahu Kibum.

"Wonnie, aku tak menyalahkan mu. Aku juga minta maaf. Karena tak menyadari kehadiran mu." Kibum mencoba menenangkan Siwon.

"Satu permintaan ku Kibum." Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tatapan berharap. "Aku ingin kita menjadi sahabat baik lagi." Kata Siwon penuh harap pada Kibum.

"Ne, aku akan jadi sahabat mu lagi." Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum pada Siwon.

**10 Tahun Kemudian (Kibum POV)**

Bertahun – tahun aku dan Siwon merajut persahabatan. Perasaan cinta yang tumbuh pun ikut menyertai jalan kami. Dan akhirnya, kami menikah dan memiliki seorang nank. Dan ini lah keluarga kami.

"Appa ! Umma !" seorang namja kecil berlari ke arah ku dan Siwon. Ia menunjukkan ku dan Siwon sebuah gambar "Umma, appa lihat nih ! Sibum gambal kelualga kita. Ini appa, ini umma, dan ini Sibum." Kata anak itu riang. Kalian tau siapa anak ini ? Dia Choi Sibum anak ku dan Siwon

"Wah, Sibum pintar ya. Memang mirip sama appanya yang pintar ini." kata Siwon bangga. Aku yang mendengarnya pun langsung sweat drop.

"Sibum nggak mau milip appa ah ! Ental, Sibum di katain kuda lagi ama umma." Kata Sibum sambil memeluk ku. Aha ! Sibum anak ku ini memang lebih pintar dari yang kuduga.

"Anak umma memang pintar :)" jawab ku sambil mengelus rambut anak ku, dan menjulurkan lidah pada Siwon. Siwon yang melihat itu, hanya tertunduk lesu sambil ngedumel nggak jelas.

Tapi, walau pun Siwon begitu, dia lah yang membuat ku jatuh cinta. Ya, dia first love ku. **I'm Falling In Love, Because You Choi Siwon.**

**.-._..-._.-.**

Readers bingung dengan akhir cerita ini ? Jangankan readers. Kyusung sendiri juga bingung dengan cerita Kyusung. *GUBRAK !* Tapi, yang jelas, ini HAPPY ENDING. Hehehe :D Pokoknya mian kalau nggak jelas. Ini one shoot bener – bener ngebut. Pokoknya gomawo buat yang udah mau baca. Sillyehamnida :D

RnR please :)


End file.
